


what have I done

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Hospital Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, dick is a massive slut here, ric grayson - Freeform, rick grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Dick is in the hospital recovering from his head wound. Wally stops by and sees how desperate his pal is for cock and helps him out. Also one of the hospital staff fucks him too.





	what have I done

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this way back when the news first broke that they were shooting Dick in the head and giving him amnesia. My group chat was super sad so I wrote them some porn to make them feel better.
> 
> So all of this was originally me just sending my friends my ideas and I was gonna try and edit it to be more like an actual story but I'm fucking lazy and if I kept waiting for me to get the motivation, it would never get uploaded. So I gave up. It is what it is. I mean you're here for the porn anyway, so who cares if it's in an informal style? The porn police??? I don't think so. In fact, I've got several more that I'm ready to give up on and post as is, so hit that subscribe button if you want more porn in your inbox.
> 
> Dick is a massive cock slut in this. Just a heads up.

He's positively aching inside. He needs to be filled but he's not even really sure how or with what. And he's hard and confused in his convalescing room. And a boy named Wally is there visiting him.

He grabs onto his shirt and pulls him closer and whimpers, "I need... Please, I need to be filled..."

Dick Grayson hasn't gone this long without a cock inside him since he was a teen. He's getting desperate...

And because he doesn't know who any of these people are to him, he doesn't feel weird about asking for it from anyone who happens to enter his room.

And after the first time he knows how much he needs cock. He doesn't have any responsibility anymore so all he does now is ask to be fucked and fed. And all these sexy, powerful men keep coming for a visit and filling him up. He feels like the prettiest girl at the dance.

Wally was the first, when he of course went to visit his sick friend in the hospital. The first few weeks he's not really conscious cos of the head wound and once he's well enough to leave the ICU, Bruce sets him up with a private room and the best care.

And Wally visits maybe once a week.

Wally doesn't try to force dick to remember. He knows his memory will come back in time. So he just sits with him and watches TV and asks how he's feeling. Just being a pal.

And one day, maybe a month or two since the incident, Dick is looking restless and flushed so Wally asks him what's wrong.

"I... I don't know... I feel so achy... Inside. Like I'm... Empty and I just need something to fill me up. Can you help me Wally? You said we were friends right?'

And Wally is like  _ wtf that can't mean what I think it does _ but then he notices the sheet over dicks lap in tenting up.

Wally doesn't know whether to run, get a nurse, or cum in his pants. He can't believe dick Grayson is still the world's biggest cock slut even without any of his memories. It's not a personality thing like he thought. This guy was born to be a bottom.

And, like he can sense Wally might be about to bolt, Dick grabs his hand and looks up at him under watery lashes and and asks, "Please, will you help me Wally?"

And Wally feels mad weird about it. Like what are the rules here exactly?? But it's not like they didn't fuck plenty before this and he didn't think this would be the sort of thing Dick would be mad about once he got his memories back. In fact he might even thank him for taking care of him with one of his famous deep throat specials...

So Wally glances at the door to make sure it's closed (they don't lock, sadly) before he smiles at Dick and says, "Of course I'll help you, pretty bird. That’s what friends are for."

And so he grabs some lube from the nurses supply station in the corner of the room and tells dick to lay back and relax. "I'll take care of you."

He moves his hand under the blanket and up Dick's inner thigh, underneath his hospital gown. He caresses Dick’s member lightly, gives his balls a quick tug and slips down to his hole.

Dick is already whimpering as Wally just teases the outside, pushing on it, but not enough to enter. Wally realizes it really must have been a long time since Dick had this. He can't remember Dick ever being so tight.

Dick's ass always used to be somewhat loose. His favorite pastime was always getting railed by a fat cock so on any given day there was at least a 35% chance his hole would already be loose and dripping by the time Wally got him alone...

But now... It wasn't virgin tight, it probably never could be again after Clark, but for Dick this is probably as tight as he could get.

So Wally pulled his hand back to lube it up and pulled the sheet off him entirely. He lifted the gown up, exposing Dick’s erection, and moved his hand back to his hole, teasing just a little, before pushing his middle finger inside.

He wanted to vibrate his finger and finish dick off quickly, afraid that a nurse could show up at any time, but Dick wasn't supposed to know about any of their hero identities yet.

So he started thrusting in earnest, going right for the prostate, quickly adding a second finger. Dick was starting to get loud so Wally covered his mouth with his other hand and brutally assaulted his g-spot, hoping this would be enough to satisfy.

He'd barely put in the third finger when Dick came, shooting all over his gown, cock completely untouched. World's biggest cock slut, indeed.

Wally takes his hands back and waits for Dick to catch his breath. But barely 15 seconds pass before Dick is moaning for more.

Wally is nervous. This really isn't the place to be doing this. But it's a private room, right? Surely they will leave him be as much as possible. So he tells Dick to turn over and lift his ass up. Wally pulls his pants down to just below his balls and sticks the hem of shirt between his teeth as he lubes up. He worries he hasn't prepped Dick enough but he thinks it should be fine. Dick always preferred a rough fuck anyway.

So with that thought, Wally climbs onto the bed behind Dick and lines himself up. He takes a moment to shove Dick’s face into the pillows, knowing he's about to get loud, and then shoves all the way in in one go.

He can hear Dick's muffled wail and sees that he's already trying to thrust himself back into Wally's dick. So Wally doesn't pause to give him time to adjust. He just goes for it. This needs to be quick and dirty. Wally holds Dick down as he fucks into him at a brutal pace. as he's reaching down to grab Dick’s cock, Wally hears the door handle unlatch. He turns his head and sees a male orderly in the doorway, looking stunned and a little aroused. "Fucking stay or leave but close the damn door!"

The dude looks panicked but he enters and shuts the door regardless. He's average-looking, nothing too special. He's very dark-skinned with a buzzed head and he's thicc with muscles and he's tall and that's really all Dick cares about. Wally stops thrusting and lifts Dick up so he's sitting in his lap. "Look over by the door, Dickie Bird. We have a guest." And Dick is so fucked out, he's grinding his hips back in Wally’s lap. He looks over at the man and moans. "Gimme..." He whispers.

"I'll hold him still while you take his vitals or whatever you're here to do. I'm almost done here so you can have a turn with him in just a minute." Dick whined and the orderly looked like he thinking he was gonna lose his job either way. Wally held Dick close to him with an arm around his chest and sensually stroked his abs. "Don't worry. No one is gonna get in trouble. Dickie here loves getting his ass stuffed, don't you Dickie?"

The orderly still looks a bit apprehensive but he also has a massive stiffy so Wally isn't surprised when he nods his head and moves towards them. "Now is probably not a good time to take his vitals, but if you can get him to swallow these pills..."

So Wally moves his hand up under Dick's throat and lightly grasps his jaw. "Open up for the nice man, pretty." Dick is still trying desperately to fuck himself back onto Wally's cock but he does what he’s asked. The orderly dumps the cup with the pills into his mouth and cracks open a water bottle, pouring some in. Wally strokes Dick's throat until he swallows.

Wally wants to finish up now to give the other man a turn, so he picks his pace back up, throwing Dick back down into the pillows. Being caught once was already bad enough...

He holds Dick's hips tight against him as he spills himself inside with a low growl. He grinds his cock into the now loose hole, feeling it get sloppy with his cum as he finishes, Dick absolutely trembling beneath him.

As he gently pulls out he turns to the dark skinned man and says, " Okay, your turn. You don't have to worry too much about hurting him. Dickie here is Gotham's sluttiest bottom. I even heard a rumour he rode Superman himself. But you're gonna want to keep him quiet; he's a screamer."

The man climbs up behind Dick and shoves his scrubs down to his knees. "Hello there, sweet thing. My name is Grim. I'm gonna fuck you now, is that cool?" He says as he lines his cock up. He's not going to bother with lube. This kid is plenty wet already.

Wally wipes his dick off with a tissue and pulls his pants back up. He goes to stand in front of the door. Even if he didn't love watching Dick take a rough pounding, he still wouldn't have left him alone with a stranger. But he wanted to make sure anyone that was trying to come in wouldn't be able to right away. It's one thing for Wally to get caught, but Grim would lose his job at the very least, so Wally made sure to lean with all his weight, arms crossed, cutting an imposing figure.

As soon as Dick nods and says "Please fill me" Grim is sliding in. This kid's ass was so wet, Grim almost thought he was a woman. All three of them groaned as he bottomed out.

Grim was bigger than Wally, a little thicker too. Dick was in cock heaven. All he had to do was lay there take it as some stranger used him like a toy. Dick didn't know who Wally had been to him previously, but he knew somehow that he could always rely on him, that he would take care of him if he needed him to.

Grim didn't want to drag this out. He was still on the clock and there could be serious consequences if patients didn't get their medicine. The ginger with the 8-pack abs had told him not to worry about hurting the kid, so he just went for it. Both of these boys were gorgeous and the slutty one (Chad or Grant or some other little white boy name), he had a truly exceptional butt. He cupped the cheeks in his hands and squeezed, pulling them apart to watch his cock being gobbled up by this dripping hole.

Grim started drilling the kid hard, eager to add his load and continue on with his day. He hadn't had time the past few days to get himself off and this Chad was fucking sexy, with his muffled cries and eager body. He took his hands off the kid's hips to see what he would do, knowing in his heart the kid would start fucking back just as hard. He wrapped his hands around the tops of the kids thighs, thumbs on the ass cheeks, pulling them apart, as he got closer and closer.

At the sound of a particularly pathetic wail from the soft mess of dark hair stuffed into the pillows, Grim shot his load, further filling the tightly clenching hole with hot jizz

Breathing heavily, Grim pulled out and cleaned himself off and pulled his scrubs up, grabbing Dick's chart and writing that his vitals were normal. "There should be fresh gowns in that drawer over there. Someone will be by in a couple hours with food." Grim started for the door before pausing and looking at Dick. "Thanks, kid," he smirked, as he walked out, nodding appreciatively at Wally as he passed and slipped out of the room.

Wally walked back over to Dick, pushing him til he got the hint and rolled over onto his back. Wally was planning to finish him off, but was surprised to see Dick didn't need his help, Cum freshly smeared on his abs a small drop still clinging to the mostly limp tip. Wally wasn't sure when that happened but he was very pleased Dick had enjoyed himself.

Wally went to get a warm washcloth from the bathroom and came back, sitting on the edge of the bed as he cleaned Dick up. He pulled out a fresh gown and helped Dick change, before settling him back down in bed. The painkillers were starting to kick in and Dick's angelic face went slack as he drifted off, humming peacefully. Wally still stayed with Dick while he napped, feeling extra protective now that he knew Dick had been craving cock so desperately. He made a mental note to tell Bruce so they could be sure to have someone watching over him more often. Dick was a slut but that didn't mean he couldn't be taken advantage of. Wally gently grabbed Dick’s hand as he also drifted off in his chair.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. 
> 
> Send me sexy ideas on Tumblr ya filthy pervs u/n mistakenforademigod


End file.
